With Love
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: When Bruce plans to take that next step with Diana, things don't exactly go as planned. Submission for Day 3 of WonderBatMilestones.


**This one is suuuuuper late! I am so sorry guys. This one is part of day 3 for WonderBatMilestones; let's call it Day 3.5.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and as usual, I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

The morning light peaked into the room, the small sliver of sunlight shining onto the face of the room's only occupant, forcing a groan from the woman's lips. She had been perfectly content with the idea of sleeping in, having spent a good chunk of the night on a mission with some of the other members of the League. She had come home , exhausted and sore, and had crawled into bed, intent on waiting for Bruce to return from patrol. However, when she had woken up a few hours later when Bruce had crawled out of the bed to head into work, she knew she had missed her opportunity to see him.

She rolled over, turning to face Bruce's empty side of the bed, her hand coming to rest where he usually laid. Ever since moving into the manor, laying next to Bruce every night had been Diana's favorite thing. She loved watching him sleep, watching how his face relaxed and was relatively more calm as he slept next to her.

She also loved the late night conversations the two of them had. She would occasionally find herself waiting for Bruce to come home from patrol, wanting to know how his day had gone, and surprisingly, Bruce was willing to tell her nearly every detail of his day, and night; there were some things Bruce still felt the need to protect Diana from.

There was a small knock on the door, forcing Diana to open an eye, immediately groaning at the intrusion of the light, before she shut her eyes tightly and pulled the covers over her face. She was still so exhausted and was starting to form a splitting migraine. Surely Alfred would understand she needed a few extra moments of rest.

There was another knock on the door and Diana let out a sigh, knowing it was time to get up for the day. She glanced over at the clock on Bruce's nightstand: _6:12_. Maybe she would be able to see if Bruce was available for brunch later.

She quickly tossed the covers off her body and swung her legs off the bed, before she stood, reaching up to stretch her sore muscles. She quickly grabbed the robe that was hanging off the back of the chair near the bed, throwing it over her shoulders and tying it around her waist, before she made her way to the door.

Diana quickly opened the door, fully expecting to see Alfred standing behind it, however her lips curled into a small smile when she saw who was standing in his place. "Hi, Diana, I'm sorry to wake you up…..but you had a package waiting for you."

Tim placed the wrapped box into Diana's hands, smiling when the Amazon gave him a warm smile. "Thank you Tim," she said, her eyes glancing down at the box in her hands. What had come for her, and why was Tim the one delivering it? "Where is Alfred?" she asked, glancing down the hall over Tim's shoulder.

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "I think he had some errands to run, but he should be back soon." With that, Tim walked down the hall and bounded down the stairs, wanting to get a quick breakfast in before he had to run off to school.

Diana watched Tim walk away, shaking her head when he hopped down the stairs. Since coming to live in the manor, Diana and Tim had formed a special bond, and she had come to regard the teen like a son. She loved him, and even if he hadn't told her on multiple occasions, she knew he had felt the same about her.

She quickly retreated back into the room, gently closing the door with her foot, before she walked to the bed and placed the package on top of the mattress. Careful not to rip the bow on the top, she carefully pried open the lid, peaking inside, her smile growing when she saw the dress laying inside.

Diana pulled the dress from out of the box, holding it up to her body, marveling in the light fabric and how it felt against her skin. It was a red summer dress, stopping just above her knees, with two thin straps that were to rest on her shoulders. Diana's smile widened when she realized Bruce must've picked this out a few days ago when she had come home from Metropolis, as she had told him she had spotted the cutest boutique the last time she had gone to visit Clark and Lois.

She carefully placed the dress onto the bed, careful not to wrinkle the item, before she reached back into the box and pulled out the envelope that was laying at the bottom. She quickly opened it and read the words written in Bruce's handwriting, something she had come to familiarize herself with pretty early in their friendship.

 _I hope you enjoy this dress, Princess. I know you will look beautiful in it, as you do in anything._

 _With Love,_

 _Bruce_

 _P.S. You look beautiful out of clothes too ;)_

Diana let out a chuckle, before she shook her head. She quickly placed Bruce's note back into the box, before she walked into their bathroom, preparing to shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

Diana trotted down the stairs, her long hair gently bouncing as she moved. The fabric of the dress Bruce had bought swayed with each step, and she couldn't help but smile when she realized it had been a perfect fit. Bruce truly did know her body more than she thought.

She jumped off the last step and walked towards the kitchen, the smell of a delicious meal wafting throughout the manor. Alfred must have returned to the manor while she had been getting ready. She quickly walked into the kitchen, the sight of Alfred pulling something out of the oven while Tim curiously glanced over his shoulder sent a smile to her face.

"Good morning," Diana said, walking into the room. She took a seat next to Tim on the breakfast bar, gently patting his back as he flashed her a smile. "Don't you have a big presentation this morning?"

Tim settled back in his stool, watching with wide eyes as Alfred popped the freshly baked muffins onto a cooling tray, his mouth watering. "Mmhmm," he said, taking a sip of the orange juice from the glass in front of him. "I'm going to crush it," he said, finally turning his attention to Diana, offering her another smile.

Diana smiled, giving him a small nod, as she graciously accepted the cup of tea Alfred handed her. "Thank you Alfred," she said, before turning back to Tim. She took a small sip of the hot liquid, watching as the butler gave her a large grin.

"You're welcome Ms. Diana," he said, turning just in time to see Tim sneak a muffin from the counter. He shook his head, watching as the teen took a bite of the baked good, his mouth opening when the still hot food hit his taste buds. "I do believe Master Bruce did a good job," he said, nodding at the dress she wore.

Diana looked down at the dress she wore, a smile on her face as she nodded in agreement. "And where is _Master Bruce?"_ she asked, grabbing a napkin and using it to pluck a muffin off the rack in front of her, having learned from Tim's mistake. She quickly pulled off a piece of the muffin and put it in her mouth, her smile growing when the muffin hit her taste buds. Not only was Alfred a remarkable cook, but his baked goods were to die for.

Alfred poured himself a cup of tea and stood across from Tim and Diana. He caught Tim's eyes with his own and raised an eyebrow, to which Tim responded with a slight nod of his head. "Master Bruce had something to attend to," Alfred responded, before he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Diana. "But he did want me to give this to you."

Diana grabbed the envelope, carefully looking over at Alfred, her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What's going on?" she asked, watching as Alfred shrugged, before he took a sip of his tea, trying to occupy his mouth . He knew he couldn't lie to Diana, but he also knew he couldn't spoil the surprise Bruce had been working on for the past month. Diana, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore information from Alfred, turned to Tim, who had tensed when he felt her gaze on him. "Do you know anything about this?" she asked, raising the sealed envelope in her hands.

She watched as he cautiously shook his head, his eyes avoiding hers. She noticed Alfred shake his head, telling Tim to remain quiet, before she crossed her arms over her chest. "Timothy," Diana warned, causing the young teen to panic. Diana never called him by his full name unless he was in trouble, and although he wanted to tell Diana what Bruce had planned, he wanted her to be surprised.

Tim quickly shoved the rest of his muffin into his mouth and hopped off the stool. "Presentation. Can't be late," he said in between bites, before he grabbed his backpack from the floor, slung it over his shoulder, and rushed out of the room.

Diana listened as the front door slammed shut, before she shook her head and chuckled to herself. She broke off another piece of the muffin in front of her and placed it into her mouth, turning to glance up at Alfred. "What is he hiding?" she asked, her eyebrows raising, amused by Tim's behavior.

Alfred merely shrugged once more, finished his tea, and placed the empty cup into the sink. "I do believe I should take Master Tim to school." He walked around the breakfast bar and gave Diana another smile, before he nodded towards the small envelope in his hands. "I believe you'll find an answer to one of your questions inside." With that he walked out of the room and out of the manor.

Diana took another bite of her muffin and let out a small sigh, before she ripped open the envelope in her hand, pulling out the note and placing the damaged envelope onto the breakfast bar. She quickly unfolded the paper in her hands, a smile unconsciously gracing her lips when she saw Bruce's handwriting once more.

 _Princess,_

 _Meet me where we had our first kiss._

 _And you better be ready to kiss me again._

 _Love,_

 _Bruce_

Diana's smile grew when she read his note, happy to see he had made time to see her today since they hadn't had any time together for the past few days. He had been busy with both Wayne Enterprises and his nightly patrols in Gotham, and she had been working tirelessly with some of the other League members, they had barely seen each other, let alone had a decent conversation, during the last week. She was more than ready to get some quality time with him.

She quickly hopped off her stool and walked out of the room. She made her way to the room where the grand piano was, pushing open the door, before she leaned against the door frame. She remembered when she had first saw Bruce play, how he had amazed her with how skilled he was, and in all the years of knowing him, she wondered how he had been able to hide that part of him for so long. She remembered confessing her feelings to him and his response had been to grab her face and kiss her sweetly, before she laid her head on his shoulder and continued to listen to him play. In the year since that day she had heard Bruce play a handful of times, only feeling inspired when she sat by his side. She didn't mind though. She loved being his muse, and she loved watching him play. A love for music was something they both shared, and she couldn't have imagined a different way for them to have shared a beautiful moment, and a beautiful kiss. But as she leaned against the door, a smile on her face, she suddenly realized something: it had not been their first.

Their first kiss, which had been made during a desperate attempt to hide her and Bruce's identities from the Thanagarian soldiers, had been in an Indian restaurant. She remembered it vividly, and although she had tried to talk to Bruce about it for months after, he had refused to discuss it until they had started dating, when he had told her he had wanted to kiss her again, but he knew they had more pressing matters to attend to in that moment; he had more than made up for it since.

She quickly pushed off the frame of the doorway and turned on her heel, trotting down the hallway until she reached the front door to the manor. Quickly slipping on a pair of heels, Diana opened the door, making sure to grab her purse that had been hanging near the door, and walked outside.

Alfred was still driving Tim to school and she knew he wouldn't be back for another twenty minutes, but she could not wait that long to see Bruce. Instead, she jumped into the air and flew off towards the familiar location, knowing she would be able to see Bruce soon.

She quickly landed in front of the restaurant, startling a few pedestrians, before their eyes grew wide in awe. "Wonder Woman," she heard some of them whisper as she made her way to the front door, flashing them a dazzling smile before she opened the door.

Her senses were immediately assaulted by an assortment of smells and sounds, and her stomach began to grumble, letting her know she should have finished her muffin before she left the manor. She quickly stepped inside, letting the door shut behind her, before she watched the owner walk up to her. "Wonder Woman," he said with a smile, the slight accent in his voice bringing her back to that night over two years ago. "So nice to see you. Come, come. Mr. Wayne is waiting for you."

He motioned for her to follow him into the next room, before he moved aside, allowing Diana to see Bruce sitting at a private table, his phone in his hand as he stared intently at the screen. "Thank you," Diana said to the owner, watching as he nodded before he walked into the kitchen, leaving the Amazon to stare at Bruce.

She watched as he typed something on his phone, his eyes narrowing at whatever he was working on, before he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He carefully laid the phone on the table and let out a sigh, before he glanced up and saw Diana standing in front of him. His face immediately lighted up, his lips curving up into a smile when he saw his girlfriend standing a few feet in front of him. Without a word he rose from his seat and opened his arms, his smile growing when she walked up to him and into his arms. "Morning Princess," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her, keeping her firmly pressed against his body.

"Morning," she mumbled against his chest, taking a deep breath, breathing in a mix of his cologne, aftershave, and body wash. It was intoxicating, and until recently, she hadn't realized how much she had missed smelling him besides her at night.

Bruce dropped his head, letting his nose fall into her hair, taking in a deep breath. Likewise, he had missed smelling the vanilla of her conditioner in bed, and having her there in his arms made him realize how he didn't want to go that long without seeing her again. "Sorry I didn't wake you this morning," he said, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, "I knew you were exhausted and wanted you to rest."

He pulled away from Diana, stared into her eyes, and watched her give him a nod. "I appreciate it," she said with a smirk, "But I would have appreciated a kiss more."

Bruce let out a chuckle, before he leaned in and kissed her lips. "How's that?" he asked, pulling back from her face, watching as she scrunched her nose and shook her head, before he leaned down and captured his lips once more, this time moving his hand up to gently cradle her face, using the pad of his thumb to gently stroke her cheek.

He slowly pulled away from Diana, watching as she opened her eyes slowly, the smile on her face too big to hide. "Much better," she whispered, before she pulled away from Bruce and took a seat at the table. "Who was on the phone?" she asked, crossing her legs as she leaned back into the chair.

Bruce took a seat and gently shook his head. "Just work, Princess," he answered, his hand finding hers on the table. "Nothing to worry about." He gently intertwined their fingers, taking a moment to glance over her body, before he gave her a grin. "You look beautiful by the way."

Diana looked down at the dress she wore and gave him a smile. "I think my boyfriend has some excellent tastes," she replied, watching as his grin grew.

"Your boyfriend is a lucky man," he said, before he reached into his jacket pocket. "And he would like to ask you a question." He quickly pulled another envelope out from his jacket and placed it on the table near their adjoining hands. "I have to go away for a bit," he began, watching as her eyes narrowed.

She let out a sigh and bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to show her disappointment. "How long?" she asked. She knew Bruce was a busy man, and running a multi-billion dollar company required him to take frequent, and sometimes long, business trips, but she was hoping she would be able to spend some time with him before either of them had to leave again.

"A few days," he responded, before he pulled his hand off hers and reached for the envelope on the table. "But," he began, opening the envelope. "I wanted to know if you'd like to join me." He pulled a photo from the envelope and placed it on the table, watching as her eyes widened. "It's not Themyscira, and I will still have to have at least one business meeting, but I think a few days in Greece, away from Gotham and the League would do us both some good."

Diana looked up, her eyes meeting his, unsure of what to say. "Bruce," she began, taking the photo from off the table and bringing it closer to her eyes. She remembered the spot fairly well, having spent a few days there last year when the League had helped end a ring of arms dealers. She had loved the small island, feeling like she was back home, and had told Bruce she would have loved to visit once more, but under better circumstances. "I would love to go," she said, "But Gotham, the League-"

Bruce shook his head once more. "Already taken care of," he replied, "Clark says to enjoy yourself. As I'm sure I will enjoy you," he added with a wink.

Diana chuckled and gave him a nod. "Sounds promising," she responded with a wink of her own. She watched as Bruce nodded, his smirk growing as she moved her foot up his leg, startling him. "When do we leave?"

Bruce leaned back in his seat. "After lunch," he said, watching as the owner walked over to their table, his hands full of food. "Alfred has everything already packed and ready to go."

* * *

Diana laid her head on Bruce's chest, letting it rise and fall with his heavy breaths. They had arrived in Greece the morning before, and although Diana had wanted to go out and experience the sand between her toes, the sunlight on her face, Bruce wouldn't let her leave the bed of their suite. They had spent the last twenty-four hours familiarizing themselves with each others' bodies, glad to finally spend time together, with no distractions. "This was well needed," Bruce said as he placed a hand under his head, supporting his neck, as he glanced down at the woman on his chest.

Diana turned to face him and smirked. "The sex? Or the vacation?"

"Both." He placed his hand gently on her back and began to run gentle circles on her skin with his finger. "But as much as I'd like to stay in this bed with you, I have a meeting to get to in an hour. And this prospective client is not the most patient."

"That's fine," Diana said, lifting off his body. She crawled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "Maybe I can meet you for dinner."

Bruce nodded, even though she was no longer able to see him. He quickly reached down and grabbed his phone off the floor, before he opened the last message that had popped up on the screen.

 _I will be there, but not for you. I'll do it for her._

* * *

Bruce walked up to Diana, a smile on his face as he pulled her into his arms. "Glad you found it," Bruce said, kissing her cheek. His meeting had gone a lot later than he had planned, but he knew he would be done in time for dinner. So, Diana had offered to meet him at a nearby restaurant, wanting to finally experience the beauty of Greece from someplace other than their hotel suite.

"It wasn't that hard," Diana said, looping her arm in Bruce's, letting the sleeve of his shirt gently brush up against her bare shoulder. He led her into the restaurant, waving at the bartender as they made their way to the table near the back. "How did your meeting go?"

Bruce smirked, the memory of the past few hours fresh in his mind. "Surprisingly well," he responded. "You look beautiful by the way." He glanced down at the dress she wore, a smile on his face as he took in how the light blue fabric stopped just above her knees, swaying gently with the casual breeze. He would definitely have to pay Alfred and Tim for rummaging through Diana's closet and choosing the perfect attire for their trip….then again, she'd look beautiful in anything.

"Thank you," Diana said with a smile, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "So what kind of business was this?" she asked, watching as he smirked.

"Oh, no more business talk," he said, patting the back of her hand, "Right now, I have a surprise for you."

He continued to lead her to the back, watching as she stopped in her track when she saw who Bruce had been having a meeting with. It had been the last person she had expected to be here, let alone meeting Bruce, but when she saw the blonde stand and take a step towards her, she couldn't help herself.

She quickly rushed into the woman's arms, her face resting in the crook of the blonde's neck, as the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. "Don't cry my little sun and stars," Hippolyta said, gently patting her daughter's back.

Diana hugged her mother tightly, never wanting to let her go. It had been nearly a year since she had last seen her mother, when she had gone to explain her and Bruce's relationship, knowing her mother needed to hear it from her rather than hear the news elsewhere. Hippolyta hadn't been too happy, in fact, she was downright angry that her daughter had decided to have a relationship with a man, when she was supposed to be working as a hero. She was supposed to be an ambassador of Themyscira, there to help mankind, not run around with men, starting romances and flings with people who did not deserve her time.

Diana had left the island that day heartbroken, wanting nothing more than for her mother to accept Bruce and their relationship, but she knew it would take time. She had been meaning to go back and demand she meet Bruce, allow him the opportunity to show her mother how much they loved each other, and show her what they had was real, but the League and Gotham had kept them both busy.

"How are you here? You left the island?" Diana asked, her eyes wide with realization. She pulled away from her mother and looked into her blue eyes.

Hippolyta's eyes glanced over at Bruce, before she let out a small sigh. "Hermes came to me, saying I was needed off the island. When I arrived with him, he informed me Bruce had prayed to the gods, wanting to get in contact with him, begging to get a message to me." She watched as Diana looked over at Bruce, her eyes widening when she heard Bruce had prayed to her gods. Since the moment she had met him, Bruce had been against the idea of her gods existing. He hated magic, and he never wanted anything to do with it. Why the sudden change? "Hermes showed me how to get in contact with Bruce," she said, flashing the small phone in her hand, her eyebrows furrowed from the frustration with the device.

She watched as her daughter continued to stare at Bruce, her smile widening as she looked at the blushing man. "What are you doing here?" Diana asked, "Why did you contact my mother?" Her last question was directed towards Bruce, and she watched as he shrugged, before he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you. I knew you needed to speak to your mother, and I wanted to give you that opportunity," Bruce explained. He watched as Diana continued to stare at him, the tears spilling out of her eyes, and he smiled, before she jumped into his arms and pulled him into a hug

"Thank you," she whispered, before she pressed her lips against his. "I love you, Bruce."

Bruce placed his hand on the back of her head, holding her close, as he kissed her once more. "I love you too, Princess," he replied. He watched as she smiled and placed her head on his chest, before he glanced over her shoulder at Hippolyta.

She glared at him, her eyes narrowing at the sight of his arms around her daughter. He was a mere mortal man, how dare he think he could touch the Princess of the Amazons. "Diana, I would like to speak with you," Hippolyta began, watching as her daughter pulled away from Bruce, her hands remaining on his chest. "Alone," she said, continuing to stare at the duo.

Hippolyta watched as Diana turned away from Bruce to stare at her mother, her eyes narrowing when she realized what she was doing. She was trying to push Bruce away, but she didn't know just how connected the two of them were. "Mother," Diana began, stopping when she felt Bruce's hand fall on her shoulder.

"It's okay," he whispered, his eyes meeting Hippolyta's. "You two enjoy the day together. I'll be waiting at the hotel." He gently placed a kiss on the back of her head, before he walked away from the two and out of the restaurant.

Diana watched Bruce leave, a small sigh escaping her lips, before she turned to face her mother. "I've missed you," she said, watching as Hippolyta cracked a smile.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Diana walked side by side with her mother, smiling as Hippolyta continued to tell her latest news from Themyscira. She hadn't realized how much she had missed home, but seeing her mother, and listening to her talk about her Amazon sisters made her realize how homesick she had truly been. Maybe she should plan on visiting sometime soon.

"So I take it things between you and Bruce are progressing well?"

Diana glanced up at her mother, making sure not to run into a tourist who had stopped to take a photo in front of them. She watched as Hippolyta placed the last of the chocolate in her mouth, a small smile on her face as she savored the last piece of the sweet Diana had introduced her to after dinner. "Bruce and I are great," Diana said with another smile, watching as her mother nodded and let out a sigh. "But that is not why you wanted me alone, is it?"

She watched as Hippolyta crossed her hands behind her back, one hand holding the other's wrist, before she gently bit her bottom lip, contemplating how to move forward with the conversation. After Hermes had informed her that Bruce had requested an audience with her, Hippolyta knew it could only mean one thing: he wanted to marry Diana. She had hoped she was wrong, having wanted Diana not to worry herself with any relationship, whether it be with a man or woman, but when she had seen Bruce in that restaurant, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ring in his hand, she knew she had no such luck.

Hippolyta had asked Hermes to give her any background on Bruce, as during their last meeting Diana had been vague with details of who her beloved was, and he had shown her what he could find on such short notice; she was not impressed. Bruce Wayne, according to the papers, was a selfish womanizer who had too much money to know what to do with. He didn't take things seriously and would always be a party boy. The Prince of Gotham was what the news reports had called him, making Hippolyta scoff and toss the article into the trash, angry with the title; a true member or royalty would never act as he had.

When she had actually spoken with him, and he had told her his intentions of marrying Diana, Hippolyta had shook her head in protest, adamant about keeping her daughter away from such a man. Bruce was respectful, she'd give him that, but he wasn't afraid of her. He had contacted her because he loved and respected Diana, and knew she would want her mother to be a part of this important milestone of her life. She hadn't known just how much he had pushed his pride aside and prayed to gods he wasn't entirely sure he believed in, but he did it for Diana.

"I don't like Bruce," Hippolyta replied, taking another step down the street alongside her daughter. She watched as Diana followed her actions, crossing her arms behind her back, and gave her head a small shake.

"You don't know Bruce, Mother." Diana glanced at her mother, taking in her regal posture as she took another step down the street, unphased by her daughter's rebellious words. "Bruce is much more than he appears to be."

"Ah yes," Hippolyta began, "The Batman." She watched as Diana quickly turned her head to face her, her eyebrows furrowing as she pressed her lips into a firm line. "And what does that do for the two of you?"

Diana paused for a moment, before she let out another sigh. "I fell in love with The Batman, and I fell in love with Bruce," she said, her voice low, trying not to attract the attention of the few people around them. They may have been in another country, but she still would protect Bruce's secret. "The longer I knew him, the more I came to realize they were the same person, and I love both parts of him. He is a warrior, Mother, and he fights for those who cannot fight for themselves." She looked her mother in the eye before she added, "And he treats me more than just another woman. He loves me for who I am, the woman and the warrior, just as I love the man and the mask."

"So you would say yes? You would allow Bruce to be a distraction from your responsibilities?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked, "Yes to what?" She stopped walking and turned to face her mother, letting her arms drop to her sides. "And Bruce would never be a distraction, Mother. Bruce helps me with my mission as Wonder Woman, and I like to think I help him with his in Gotham." Diana watched her mother take in her answer, before she raised an eyebrow. "And what would I have said yes to?"

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes. "Bruce wants to ask you to marry him." She watched as Diana nodded, not fully understanding her words. "He showed me the ring," she said, watching as Diana's eyes widened, finally fully comprehending what she was saying, "And as your Queen-"

"As my Queen, you banished me," Diana said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I understood why you did what you did, and I am grateful you allowed me back, but-"

Hippolyta placed her hand on Diana's shoulder, stopping the Amazon from speaking, before she wiped the few tears that had fallen from her face. She knew Diana had been hurt, betrayed, by her banishment, but in that moment Hippolyta thought she had done what any good Queen would have. If it had been another Amazon, if it had not been Diana, she would have done it without a second thought, but that day haunted her every waking moment. She had sent her only child away, disregarding Diana's feelings just to uphold the law; she was grateful she had been able to right her mistake, even if it was years later.

"I understand, my child," Hippolyta began, her voice growing softer as the emotions she was beginning to feel began to rise to the surface. "I don't know Bruce, and maybe with time I will come to accept him, but I do know one thing: As your mother, I want only your happiness, and if that is with Bruce, then so be it."

Diana gave her mother a small smile, sniffling as she realized this was her mother's way of giving her her blessing. She may not have liked Bruce, but she was willing to set her feelings aside for her daughter. "Thank you," Diana whispered, rushing into her mother's arms, her smile growing when she felt the Queen's arms wrap around her. "You'll come to love him too, I promise."

Hippolyta chuckled and patted Diana's back gently. "For both of our sakes, I hope you are right." She watched as Diana pulled away from her, the tears now absent from her eyes, before she grabbed her mother's hand gently. "Go on," she urged, "It's late, and I should be getting back to the island. Gods know Antiope will only keep the throne warm for a moment, before she is tempted to go back out and train your sisters."

Diana chuckled and nodded, knowing the Amazon general and her habits all too well. "Safe travels, Mother," Diana said, pulling her mother into another hug, closing her eyes as she smelled the scent of her childhood radiating from Hippolyta's blonde tresses. "May we meet again soon."

Hippolyta nodded, pulled away, and kissed Diana's forehead. "Of course, my little sun and stars," she whispered, before squeezing her daughter's arms, knowing she could not wait until the next time she saw her child.

* * *

Diana entered the hotel suite quietly, careful not to wake Bruce should he be asleep. Inside it was dark and Diana let out a small sigh as she gently closed the door. She knew Bruce had wanted to spend time with her on this vacation, but she had been so excited to see her mother, she had spent more time out with her than she should have, ignoring Bruce; seeing all the lights off in the suite made her feel bad that she hadn't let him take her out to dinner like he wanted to.

She walked further into the suite, dropping her purse near the door, before she made her way through the dark room, her mother's words still ringing in her ears. _He showed me the ring_. Bruce wanted to propose to her, and apparently he wanted to do it soon. He had a ring already, and he had brought it to Greece with them; was he planning to do it during the trip? Or did her mother's reaction to him make him second think his decision; did he even want to marry her anymore.

She quickly shook her head free of those thoughts. She loved Bruce and didn't need a ring to be happy with him. But that didn't mean she wasn't curious. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at the closed bedroom door, making sure the light inside was off, before she made her way to the entertainment center.

Diana had lived with Bruce long enough to know where he hid things, and she knew he would never stay in a place without checking for more hideouts. She quickly rummaged through the drawers, careful not to make any noise that would wake Bruce. When she found nothing, she let out a defeated sigh and stood, before she made her way to the bedroom. She knew there were other potential places where Bruce could have hid the ring, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized she wanted it to be a secret, even if her mother had ruined a big part of the surprise.

She quietly opened the door and peeked her head inside, her lips curling into a smile when she saw a lump on the bed she knew to be Bruce. She silently slipped inside, letting the door shut behind her, enveloping her in the darkness. Careful not to bump into anything, she shuffled across the floor, letting out a small groan when her foot collided with the bedpost.

Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to wake Bruce, before she exhaled harshly. "I was wondering if your mother had taken you back with her."

Diana jumped, startled to hear his voice. The light near the bed flickered on and Diana saw Bruce turn to face her, a smirk on his face when he saw her eyes begin to wonder over his nearly naked body. "Bruce," she began, trailing her eyes down his body until they landed on the waistband of his boxers; the only item of clothing he wore. "I didn't know you were still awake."

Bruce sat up and shrugged, watching as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, before he rested a hand gently on her thigh. His fingers gently grazed the skin that had exposed itself when she had taken a seat, the dress she wore hiking up on her long legs as she leaned into one of the pillows situated on their shared bed. "I couldn't sleep without you," he confessed. "Besides, I wanted to ask you," he began, his eyebrow raising when he felt her muscles tense under his touch.

Was this it? Was he going to actually propose right now?

Diana watched as he scooted over in the bed, resting next to her, before he chuckled. "How was your time with your mother?"

It was Diana's turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion, as she stared at Bruce, unsure of what to say. Did he know she knew? Was that his plan all along: have Hippolyta tell Diana so she would be anticipating it every second? No, that wasn't it. Bruce loved to have the upper hand. He would not have been able to sit next to her so calmly if he knew she knew.

"It was great," she said, reaching up to pull her hair out of the ponytail she wore. She let her hair cascade down her back and over her shoulders, turning to give Bruce a sultry smile, letting him breathe in the scent of her shampoo. She heard him release a small groan, before he leaned in and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, letting his hand wander up to the thin strap of her dress. "I really appreciate what you did Bruce." She looked him in the eye, her face softening when she remembered what her mother had said. "Did you really pray to the gods?"

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers, as he answered. "I did." He paused for a moment, contemplating his next few words, letting his fingers gently stroke her face. He didn't smile, his lips remaining in a tight line, as he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. "I didn't think it would work, but you needed to see your mother, and I wanted to give that to you."

Diana let Bruce kiss her lips once more, gently resting her hand on his arm as he leaned his forehead against hers. "But you hate magic," she said, letting him run a hand through her wavy hair.

"I do," he whispered, "But I love you more."

Diana smiled wide, letting Bruce run his fingers through her hair once more before she let him kiss her lips again, this time lingering a bit longer. She felt Bruce's hand fall to the back of her neck, pulling her close, before she let out a small sigh. "Why the trip to Greece all of a sudden?" she asked, watching as he sighed before he placed his head on her shoulder, defeated.

"Your mother told you, didn't she?" He watched as she nodded, her smile fading as she watched his face. "And what do you think of the idea?"

"Of marriage?" Bruce nodded. "Bruce, I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me to make me happy. I love you and I am happy with you and our relationship and I don't want you to second guess anything." Bruce quickly jumped off the bed, switching on the light, before he searched the floor for his discarded pants. "Bruce," Diana said, standing from the bed as she saw him grab his pants. Was he leaving? Had she scared him off?

She watched as he walked to where she stood, the pants in his hand, before he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He looked up at Diana, watching as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, the realization suddenly hitting her. "You were going to propose tonight," she whispered, watching as he nodded, gently turning the box in his hand as he dropped the pants back onto the floor. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bruce shrugged. "I could have planned another proposal, but you weren't guaranteed another visit."

Diana stared at the man as her heart beat a little faster with his confession. He had thrown away all his plans to propose, something he had probably worked on for weeks, all so she could have a few hours alone with her mother. Gods, this man was truly amazing, and she loved him dearly for everything he did for her.

Her eyes trailed down to the box still settled in his hands, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile. "Yes," she said, watching as Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He watched as Diana's eyes glanced towards the box in his hands, before he chuckled. "I haven't asked you anything yet."

"Well then ask me," she said growing impatient and anxious.

Bruce shook his head as he continued to laugh. "So impatient," he said, before he lowered himself down onto one knee. "Diana," he began, grabbing one of her hands, "I love you, and I wish I could have given you a big and grand proposal, but I can't wait to ask you this. So, Princess, will you marry me?" He opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring. The princess cut diamond sparkled in the light, and Diana didn't realize she ever find a piece of jewelry so magnificent.

She looked into Bruce's eyes, her smile widening. She took in Bruce's attire and chuckled to herself, suddenly not caring that he was proposing to her in his boxers, in their hotel room. He could have proposed to her in a broom closet and she would have thought it was perfect. "Yes," she exclaimed, jumping into his arms. She placed her lips onto Bruce's, smiling against his lips when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I think this is for you," Bruce said, pulling back from Diana just enough to slip the ring on her finger. He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, smiling when he realized the most beautiful woman in the world had just agreed to be his wife.

"It's beautiful Bruce," Diana whispered, lifting her hand to get a better look at the ring. She placed a kiss on his cheek, before she moved to kiss his lips, smirking when he pulled her into his lap. "You brought my mother here to ask permission?" she asked as she felt Bruce's hands roam over her body.

Bruce scoffed, before he placed a kiss behind her ear, watching as she shivered before he kissed her neck. Batman didn't ask anyone for permission to do anything, but this was Diana. He was going to do anything he could for Diana. "Not permission. Just her blessing."

Diana nodded before she ran her hand through his hair, listening to Bruce release a small growl as his hands gripped her thighs tightly. She felt his lips continue to kiss her neck and she knew there was no other place she would be than here with her fiance. She couldn't wait to marry this man.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! I still have to get through Days 4 & 5\. I know the event is technically over, but I promised some people I would do these, and I always make good on my promises. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
